Pokemon Amethyst & Sapphire
by Amunia
Summary: A new adventure, new friends and old meet. Join the newest trainer, June from TwinLeaf Town on an adventure you don't wanna miss out on!


Pokemon Amethyst & Sapphire  
By NorthStar  
I Do Not Own Pokemon  
This Is Just My Own Version Of It

Episode 1 A New Story  
A New Beginning

June's POV  
"Come on Craze! I'm not waiting for you." I shouted over to my best bud. Craze, a wild Pichu I befriended awhile back straightened his blue goggles and scarf and fixed the scruff of fur on top his head one last time. "Hurry up or I'll leave you this time!" He brushed me off with a wave of his paw and went back to looking at himself in the mirror. I let out a large sigh and took the chance to look at myself in the mirror.  
Green shoulder length hair with some in a side ponytail, brown eyes, a large black coat with gray buttons and a yellow scarf, gray suspenders that were left hanging but were attached to a pair of yellow booty shorts underneath, black thigh socks and yellow and gray sneakers. My gray and black backpack had everything I need for my journey, all I need was my poke-balls, my poke-dex and my partner Pokemon to step away from the mirror!  
"That does it." I grabbed Craze and marched down the stairs. I dropped him on the floor and started preparing breakfast. "Pi! Pichu Pi!" Craze yelled, me not understanding poke-chat just nodded my head and answered with a "I love you too". We quickly finished our breakfast, well, mostly mine since I grabbed the little fur ball before he could finish his meal, we were running out of time and we were suppose to be at the lab an hour ago!

We sprinted out of the house, me doing most of the sprinting cause Craze was on my shoulder. I ran across TwinLeaf Town, man was it cold! By making one turn I bumped into something, my bum meeting the cold concrete and my bud meeting a pile of snow. "Ow..." I groaned man when I get that guy I'm gonna.! Wow..  
The guy I bumped into must've stood out like a pink Butterfree. A white shirt underneath a red vest, blue jeans, red and black shoes and a red hat. I didn't got a good look of his face but his eyes were a rough obsidian. I noticed he wasn't wearing anything else but those clothes. It was winter here in the Sinnoh region and it was snowing here in our cute little town. He must be freezing! "Here," I took off my scarf and wrapped it around his neck, his eyebrows were crunched together in confusion, I sighed. "I don't like seeing people freeze their butts off." I said and walked off.

Normal POV

The boy was shocked that he got ran over by a crazed girl running but what got him more shocked was that said girl gave him her scarf. He doesn't know her yet she gave him her scarf, sure it was a bit cold but the boy went through lots worst in the Kanto region. But not even knowing his name she... Must be an act of pity. The next time he see her he'll give her back her scarf.  
The boy saw a yellow thing sticking out of the snow and went over to pick it up. The little yellow creature jumped up from its imprisonment and shook all the extra snow off, he looked around and saw the boy. The boy thought the Pichu looked funny wearing blue goggles and a matching scarf, must be someone's Pokemon... But did they abandoned him? Craze looked at the boy up and down, he sniffed him and instinctively shocked the boy away from him.  
Stranger Danger. That was what June taught him, June! Where in Arceus name can she be? Craze went frantic and called his only friend's name over and over again but she didn't came. "Pichu! Pichu Pichu? Pichu!" Craze felt like he was going to cry. The Pokemon felt two strong hands lift him up. The boy propped the little Pokemon onto his shoulder. "I'll, help you find your trainer." He spoke, Craze's frown turned upside down.

The boy asked around if anyone know about Craze but no body seen him. They toppled down on a bench, it was already evening. "No one knows you. It might be impossible to find your trainer." The boy sighed but Craze didn't wanted to give up. He know his friend is out there, he just need to keep searching. The Pichu opened his mouth to shout once more but another shout stopped him halfway. "Craze! Craze! Where are you!" June frantically looked everywhere in search for her partner. She just noticed that Craze was gone right after she have gotten her poke-dex and poke-balls. June looked up and ran over to Craze, he doing the same and jumped on her. "Craze! Just where've you been, I was looking everywhere for you." June said, returning her Pokemon's hug. Craze was gushing out tears, he was so happy he's partner was out looking for him. June looked over to the boy and gave him a small smile, "Thank you for finding Craze mister." The boy nodded his head and watch the two laugh and talk. Reminded him of his first partner Pokemon. The two friends waved good bye and head out on their journey, the boy shivered when a cold gust of wind hit him. The boy felt around his neck, he still had the scarf. Realization spread in his face and he started running to the girl. "Wait a minute!"


End file.
